In conventional electrical devices, vibration-sensitive components arranged on a p.c. board and soldered on via connector contact pads are additionally attached to the p.c. board by cementing with silicon or by using separate holders or cable ties. This additional mounting technique for the vibration-sensitive components usually requires additional manual operations, which entails additional cost and time outlays.